


Somethin Bout You

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Via knows exactly how to drive her boyfriend crazy. Shane belongs to willownorthbook.





	Somethin Bout You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willownorthbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willownorthbook/gifts).



Being from the land beyond Icengate and the reclusive people who lived there, Via was quite unknowledgable about most Jorvegian (or even normal human) things. This ranged from not knowing what a television was to not knowing what some human sayings meant. Spending time around Louisa was especially confusing for her, given all of the Australianisms her friend uttered. And then there was Louisa's equally-as-confusing girlfriend's slang, with the Texas twang.

Of course, though, Via had picked up on some slang and what some situations meant. She'd picked up flirting like a champ, as Shane had said, and could easily drive her boyfriend up a wall. Or, well...

"Hey, Shane." Shane looked up from the guitar that he'd been tuning on his bed, and his fingers fell slack against the frets when he saw his girlfriend standing in his bedroom doorway. He'd left her to her own devices in the living room, enjoying one of the many shows on offer on Jorflix. Now, though...

"Woah," said Shane, fumbling with his guitar and eventually setting it against the wall near the end of the bed. A cunning smirk grew on Via's red lips, and Shane was amazed, all over again, at what a little makeover could do to this girl from the Kallters. Not that Via had ever been plain, she was beautiful even first thing in the morning. Which Shane wanted to see more and more, having already seen it once.

Now, Via looked as perfect as ever- her long dark hair perfectly styled, her makeup flawless, and her usual button-up white shirt missing. But her skirt and leggings were there, and high heels.

"How's it hangin?" Via drawled, beginning to strut towards him. Shane looked down, then up at her, smirking.

"Why don't you come over here and find out?" Shane asked, his eyes dark with lust. Via grinned, her hips swaying purposefully. Shane tracked their every movement until Via sank down on top of him, straddling his lap and moving her hips forward slightly. Shane hummed appreciatively, his long fingers finding Via's face to pull her towards him for a kiss. Via returned it, of course, her tongue sliding into Shane's mouth and tangling with his own. Shane's fingers grazed down the curve of Via's spine, making her moan and arch her back into him. Shane's lips soon let Via's own, traveling down her neck and collarbone to leave not only kisses but a few gentle bites as well, his sharp canines making Via moan and almost lose her momentum. But she knew how to play, knew exactly what she was doing. Such were the perks of hanging around with someone who was quite literally paid to do this.

But Shane had asked a question, and Via intended to find out. While they kissed, she trailed her hand down Shane's shirt until he pulled away to take it off, baring his chest for her. Via indulged him, leaving a few lipstick kisses and smoothing her hand down over his skin. Shane shivered at her gentle touch, and missed the coy smirk on Via's lips. She rolled her hips down on him, making Shane moan and scrabble for the fly of his jeans.

"Want some help?" Via asked, her eyes sparking with light. Shane grinned and leaned forward to capture Via's lips with his own again, nipping gently at her lower lip. Via moaned, closing her eyes and sinking into the kiss even as her fingers joined Shane's own, helping him to unbutton and unzip while making sure that she 'failed' enough to provide delightful friction that made Shane moan a little louder and move his hips up just a little. Via moaned, feeling him brushing against her even through their clothing. It was almost enough to make her reconsider her course of action. Almost.

"Does that answer your question?" Shane asked when Via's fingers pulled his cock out of his boxers.

"It isn't 'hanging' at all," said Via with a laugh.

"Never is when you're around," said Shane, kissing her neck. "Especially dressed like that."

"Good because this bra was expensive," said Via. It was also a little too tight and didn't support so much as it presented her cleavage. Definitely not something that she'd ever had reason to wear before, but Shane was worth dressing up for. His reaction gave her a huge boost to her ego, too.

Shane must have sensed that Via was planning something, because his hands came up to gently graze Via's legs, even through her stockings. Via moaned as pleasure thrilled through her, her heart spiking as Shane's hands came to rest beneath her skirt, cupping her ass.

"You could help me out of my bra," Via murmured. "It's kinda tight." Shane laughed.

"I can't have you being uncomfortable," said Shane as his fingers found the clasp of her bra. "That would be cruel."

"You don't have a cruel bone in your body, Shane Steelport," Via said, feeling as though she could breathe again when Shane unclasped her bra and pulled it away. But her smile turned devious as she shuffled back off of Shane's lap. "Too bad I do." Shane's eyes grew dark with desire as Via stood before him, bare-chested and looking ruffled. Even her lipstick was a little smeared, but to Shane, she'd never looked better.

"Oh, so it's gonna be like that, is it?" Shane asked, grinning. Via nodded at him, turning and closing the door. When she turned back, Shane was standing, grinning almost lazily at her. "Come here."

"I don't think so," said Via with a laugh. "It's not going to be that easy."

"Oh yeah?" Shane asked, and in an instant, he'd grabbed Via around the waist and pulled her to him for a kiss that took her breath away. Via shuddered in pleasure as Shane's hands sought under her skirt again and reached beneath the waistband of both her stockings and her panties. But Via's own hands were busy, too, gently brushing Shane's cock enough to bring him pleasure but not enough to make it last. In short, she was driving him mad and she damn well knew it.

"I told you it wouldn't be that easy," Via cooed as Shane groaned in frustration.

"You're killing me, here," said Shane. Via laughed, her hand just barely circling his cock and stroking only loosely.

"And you still have to get a condom yet," said Via, grinning like a fiend.

"Should I tie you up to keep you still?" Shane asked. Via shivered in delight at the idea.

"I mean, you could try," said Via. Shane's grin mirrored her own.

"I'll keep that in mind," said Shane. "Don't run away, now."

"Oh, I see, now you're leaving me hanging," said Via with a laugh as Shane made his way to his nightstand to grab the box of condoms.

"Think of it as revenge," said Shane. Smirking, Via began to step towards the door, but before she could get far, Shane returned, grabbing her by the wrist and slamming her into the wall back-first. Via only giggled at the look of hunger in Shane's eyes. He knew that she wasn't really going anywhere, of course, but the chase just made things more fun. Like how almost rough Shane was being now as he yanked down Via's panties, tearing the stockings a little. Via tipped her head back against the wall and moaned, her pussy fluttering as Shane pushed up against her a little more and grazed his sharp canines against her neck. His fingers brushed the folds of her pussy, one finger slipping in so that Via's pussy clenched around it slightly.

"Now you know how I'm hangin'," said Via with a smirk, her dark eyes glittering as she looked down at Shane.

"I want to be annoyed at how easily you know me but I kind of love it," said Shane, his hands moving to lift her skirt up as he found the right angle and pushed up into her. Via moaned, pleasure rushing through her like warmth that she'd never known before. If she told anyone (not that she ever would), they'd probably make a joke that of course Via had never known warmth before given where she came from. And she had enjoyed plenty of 'warming up' sessions with Shane after visiting the valley whenever she went there. She wanted to show him how beautiful it was, wanted to convince him that Dino Valley was beautiful despite the biting cold.

"Shane," Via moaned, her hands gripping Shane's shoulders and nails digging in slightly as he began to plunge in and out of her. Shane kissed her neck, her lips, dipped down to her collarbones and breasts, but mostly stayed at her neck as he fucked her a little faster now, a little harder, pushing her back into the wall with enough force that any photos or anything framed hanging on the walls would have shaken. Which was probably why Via had chosen to tease him here in the bedroom instead of teasing him in the living room or anywhere else in the house. Though, the bathroom would be a good place to try this in the future.

"You're definitely a good tease," Shane murmured, slowing down for a moment. "But are you willing to deal with the consequences?" Via laughed, though she gasped as Shane shoved up into her a little harder with the movement.

"Ah, th-that's why I do it," said Via, looking into his eyes. "I wouldn't tease you if I didn't want you to react like this." Her eyes glittered, and Shane's eyes darkened as pleasure rushed through him. How had he managed to land himself not only the prettiest girl in Jorvik but also the sexiest one? Ariana was nice, but Via was... so much more than Shane had ever expected to find, ever expected to deserve. She was kind, she was sweet, she was beautiful, she was sexy as hell, and she had confidence for days. Confidence that had seen her dress up for him, confidence that saw her know that he'd like this, confidence that had her driving him crazy with desire by teasing him in just the right way.

"And that's exactly what I like about you," said Shane, looking into Via's eyes while he was deep inside her. Via kissed him, her fingers curling in his hair and then smoothing down his neck and over his shoulders. Hoping that his actions weren't about to contradict his words, Shane gripped Via's hips a little tighter, pressing her into the wall further, and started slamming into her harder, gripping her hips tightly enough to leave marks and digging his fingernails in slightly. But Via dragged her fingernails over Shane's shoulders in her pleasure, her teeth almost biting through her lip before she moaned louder, deciding not to care who heard.

"Shane," Via moaned again, her head knocking against the wall enough to hurt slightly. Shane heard it, though, and slowed.

"You okay?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, fine," said Via, rubbing the back of her head for a moment and nodding. She wound her arms under Shane's, her hands now resting on his shoulder blades, and let Shane do everything that he could to bring her over the edge. Which he did rather quickly, Via giving a louder moan of his name and shuddering as her legs wrapped around Shane a little tighter and her pussy clenched around his cock. Shane moaned louder too, burying his head in Via's shoulder. She'd been his first and Via knew it, he'd told her afterwards. He still remembered how proud he'd felt when Via had told him that she wouldn't have guessed it. How she'd told him that she was surprised that he didn't already have a girlfriend. But Via was his one and only, and somehow, Shane knew that. Even if she was very good at driving him crazy.

A few more thrusts, harder and faster than before, were enough to finish Shane off, and he stayed buried in Via for a few moments, panting. His throat hurt a little from how loudly he'd cried out her name, and his thighs were already burning from the position. But the sight of Via's dark hair stuck to the brown skin of her face, the sight of her white teeth as she grinned at him, was enough to make up for those minor hurts.

"Worth it?" Shane asked as they both panted.

"You tell me," said Via after kissing him. "Also, let me down, your thighs must be killing you."

"Hey, that's your fault," Shane teased, kissing Via's face until she giggled and tried to wriggle away from him. But then she just looked at him, the tenderness in her gaze making Shane's heart feel full.

"I'm so glad I met you," Via murmured as Shane gently slid out of her and let her stand on shaky legs before they both collapsed on the bed.

"Me too," said Shane, pushing Via's hair back from her face and cupping her cheek in his palm. "Me too."


End file.
